Teach Me To Love Again
by Ravson
Summary: After Marzia breaks it off, Pewdie is absolutly heartbroken. He feels as thought he may not go on. But ater a chance call from Tobuscus, he is taken on a vacation to California. Will the brunette help Pewdie, or will they find something more than friendship? Rated M, for later chapters and angst.


**Authors Note~ Just a quick little something to show I can write to some extent. Also, I noticed there is an extreme lack of PewBuscus. In the words of Lemongrab, this is UNEXEPTABLE! So, let's dive right in, shall we? P.S. sorry if it's rushed, I normally write a little different but I wanted to give this kind of stuff a try.**

* * *

I sat on my bed, finally finding the will sit up, but almost immediately falling back over, my tears once again soaking my face. It had been 3 days since Marzia broke it off but the pain in my chest refused to leave. I'll admit it, I'm a big baby when it comes to things like breakups, but this was the worst thing I've ever felt. It felt like she ripped out my heart and stomped on it as hard as she could and shoved it back in. She was my everything, and now she was gone, all because of some new guy that had captured her heart. I know, i know, I should be mad that the love of my life was... had been seeing another guy behind my back, but frankly, I could care less about that. I wanted me girl back, despite all the shit she had put me through.

After sobbing for a while, I tried once again to sit up. I succeeded this time, eventually dragging my sorry ass out of bed to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. I stripped down and climbed in, the warm water running over my body, calming me, even easing my mind, although the ache in my chest refused to leave. After a short while, I stepped out, drying myself and slipping on a pair of dark, loose jeans and my white brofist tee. I came into my room and heard the familiar ringing of Skype. I dried my hair as I walked over to my laptop, throwing the towel somewhere in the room and looking at the name on the screen. Toby.

I clicked the Accept button. I smiled as the familiar brown curls and ear to ear grin popped up on-screen.

"Hey bro," I said, a smile plastered on my face, faked happiness in my voice. I didn't want him to know what had happened, or anyone for that matter. I just couldn't handle the questions, I'd crack.

"Hey Pewds, what are you up to," he asked. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning way.

"Just chillin', what are you doing," I questioned.

"Well, I fixed my computer, so I was wondering if you wanted to do that co-op you promised me," Toby asked. He wiggled his eyebrow in a 'so, what will it be' manner, and I couldn't help but chuckle. But then all the depression came back in waves. I still smiled, tears of pure heartbreak right behind my eyes, but I forced them back. I refuse to cry, because if I let the tears fall, there's no stopping them. Not to mention the questions Toby would most likely ask.

"Eh, I don't know, I'm not exactly up for it right now," it wasn't a lie but I definitely wasn't telling him the truth. I though back to the moment she told he she was happier in this other guy's arms. I remember her yelling at me, claiming that I was too busy with the Bros and friends to spend time with her, that I was shutting her out. I tried my hardest to explain myself, to tell her that I'd change. We both knew we wouldn't last, but I loved her so much, I didn't want to lose her. She walked to the door with a suitcase in her left hand and her key in the other. She opened the door, but before she left, she turned back to me.

"Please find someone who makes you as happy as you've made me these last few years. I'll never forget you, Felix Kjellburg. Goodbye,"

And with that, she walked out of my life. I stood there for what felt like hours. My love, everything we had ever been was nothing but dust now. I screamed, cried, kick every wall my foot could connect with. I had even tried to kill myself, believing that if she wasn't here with me, I might as well not be here at all. But as I pulled out the bottle of pills, they slipped and fell to the floor. The sight of pills scattering the floor brought me to my senses and I fell to the floor. I cried until I couldn't feel anything. It had been the worst night of my life.

I couldn't hold back the few tears that came down my cheeks. After that I lost it, crying my eyes out and not giving a damn if anyone saw.

"Woah, dude, what wrong," he sayed. he looked extremely concerned

"She left me," I choked out, "She found someone else and kicked me to the fucking curb."

"Wait, you mean Marzia, right? She cheated on you and left you," Toby said in shock. I just shook my head. I couldn't even talk anymore. My throat burned and my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"3 days ago," my heart felt like it was being ripped over yet again.

"Tell me you haven't done anything stupid," I looked down, if he asked, I'd have to tell. I was never a liar, but I refused to lie to my friends at all, "Pewds, what happened. Come on, you can tell me," I looked up to him to hee him looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. Here it goes.

"I about swallowed a handful of pills the night she left me," I heard him gasp slightly, "I-it was j-ju-ust to m-much to ta-ake anym-more and, a-and," I eventually stopped, tears again flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Hey hey, calm down, you're gonna have a panic attack if you don't," I nodded. I cried for quite a while, it felt like hour, but it was most likely only 10 minutes, all the while Toby tried to calm me down. The tears eventually stopped. My breath was getting steady once again when we finally began to talk again.

"Better," he asked, a consoling overtone to his voice, it was pretty calming.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, "Sorry for dumping all that on you, it's just been stressful lately," he laughed lightly.

"It's fine," he said, "So, do you think you'll be, ya know, ok on your own," I though about it for a little while. Would I? Did I even trust myself to stay in this place alone? Sure, there was Mia but, if I tried anything, she couldn't stop me, even get help if I needed it. I truly felt as if I couldn't stop myself, that I would try something again.

"I don't know honestly," I answered.

"Well then you better pack your bags cause you are headed over to California. If you don't trust yourself then how can I" I was taken aback by the offer.

"Oh no, Toby, I couldn't do that to you," I waved him off, "I'm fine, plus I've got stuff to do here and-"

"Don't you even try that. This is what you are doing," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't get out of this, can I?" I asked.

"Nope."

I chuckled," Alright, send me the ticket, I'll start packing," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," I saw him emailing the ticket for me, "Well, this has been quite the night. I'm tired. I'll go to bed so I can pick you up on time."

"Sounds like a plan," I though about all I would need to go to the U.S. probably just some clothes, electronics, some other things.

"Hey Toby?"

"Yeah," he glanced up at him camera.

"Thanks, for everything," I said. I saw a light pink blush spread across his cheek.

"Hey, it's nothing. Couldn't let you just cry yourself dry over there, now could I?" I chuckled

"Guess not. Well, night Tobsters," I said

"Night Pewds, see ya in the morning," I clicked the End Call button and sat back against the wall behind me, a smile spread across my lips, a genuine, real smile. Maybe things are beginning to look up. Thank you Toby, thank you, I think this is exactly what I need.

* * *

**Umm, so here is the first chapter. I'll update as much as possible, but that's not too often. Alright, so I'm gonna go, cool? Cool. Nighty night beautiful people *hugs all reader* Seriously though, bed, now!**


End file.
